


Thoughts

by Noxyme



Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxyme/pseuds/Noxyme
Summary: In which Ferdinand recalls his past.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567462
Kudos: 45





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Enemies to Lovers

When they were kids, he thought that Hubert was the coolest person in the World.

As the future Prime Minister, he visited the imperial residence quite frequently, and he had known him and Edelgard for as long as he could remember. Hubert was the older kid, kind of a surrogate big brother to the other two. He was the one who was allowed to do grown-ups stuff, like holding real weapons. He was the one who always managed to reach the cool books that were kept in the higher shelves, the ones about swords and fights, that Ferdinand was too short to get. 

He remembered that he smiled a lot back then. It was not that bad, his smile. Time really changes people, uh? 

When they were students, Hubert was definitely the most annoying person in Garreg Mach, if not the entire World. 

He always had to get in the way whenever he tried to challenge Edelgard, as if she needed protection. Ferdinand was not stupid; he knew that their house leader was an exceptional fighter. That was one of the reasons why he wanted to test his own strength on her. By winning, he would prove himself worthy of being the Prime Minister of the Empire. 

Of course, she never accepted one of his challenges, no matter how insistent he was. While Hubert, on the other hand, never failed to threaten him. Every single time. 

Not that he was afraid of him, of course. He had only one fear, and it was not war-related. But something in Hubert's menacing aura unsettled him.

Ferdinand thought that trust was essential between comrades, especially in battle, since you needed to put your life in their hands. However, during his school year, he was never really able to completely trust the dark mage and he knew that he was not the only one to feel like that. 

He was the only one who dared to question his strategies and to fight with him, though. And they fought a lot; at any given chance; at any minor inconvenience.   
They fought over choir practice, which Hubert hated.   
They fought over horses, which Hubert hated.   
They fought over tea, which Hubert hated. 

See? He was not the one who was being difficult and spoiled. 

When Hubert killed his own father and they all went their own ways for five years, Ferdinand thought that he was a monster. 

He heard terrible rumors about how he supposedly dealt with enemy prisoners and the way he convinced people to talk. Those rumors unsettled him, because he had grown up since when he was a student, and he had realised how much of a brat he had been back then and how many things he would have changed, if given the opportunity. 

Ferdinand was now mature enough to see that they had both done a lot of mistakes in the past, and had hoped to put their differences aside and start over. But how could he do that, if Hubert turned out to be the demon people said he was?

When they were soldiers, he thought that Hubert was to be admired, and that he could trust him completely. 

War was cruel. 

Soldiers were required to be cruel as well. 

It was as simple as that.

Too late did Ferdinand realise that by being cruel with your enemy, you had the possibility to reduce losses among your lines. 

Too many times, he could count the number of his survivors on the fingers of his hands, while Hubert's battalion always came back almost unscathed. 

Too many times was Ferdinand hesitant to kill his old friends from the monastery . He was supposed to be a good general. He was supposed to be strong, like Hubert. But he was not. 

He was weak.

He was the one who could not be trusted, unlike Hubert. But still, people kept following his orders, his soldiers continued to put their lives in his hands.   
As if they had not seen him completely breaking into a million pieces after the battle at Gronder Field.   
As if his hesitation had not caused the death of dozens.  
As if he had not failed them all. 

When they became Marquis Von Vestra and Duke Von Aegir of the new Empire, Ferdinand thought of Hubert as his equal. 

Something had blossomed between them during the years of war, during their many coffee or tea breaks.   
Respect, as they had helped each other overcome the darkest moments.  
Trust, as they had learnt not to hide their vulnerability when they were together.  
Love, as, when they went back to their respective homes after the end of the war, they realised that they could not live without the other anymore.

When they finally got married, Ferdinand thought of him as the love of his life.


End file.
